Aaravos/Relationships
Acquaintances Viren Since revealing himself as the Startouch Elf in the mirror, Aaravos has been instructing and mentoring Viren in various ways by using a woodlouse-like creature as an earpiece for his human ally to listen to. He further acts as a confidante, as when Viren told him of how the other rulers of the Human Kingdoms refused to listen to his warnings, so Aaravos encouraged him to use fear tactics to provoke them into action. The two maintain contact after Viren's arrest by the Crownguard for summoning a meeting of the Pentarchy under false pretenses. After Viren assumes control of Katolis as "king", Aaravos now serves in a position Viren did, council. He jokingly asks Viren if he is his "little bug pal" a way Viren had introduced his caterpillar familiar to Soren. When Aaravos is interested to know how Viren slew Avizandum, Viren shows outright surprise and disdain as he "did no such thing." Then Viren reveals that the humans were ignorant of the Dragon King's real name and simply called him "Thunder." Initially, Aaarvos does not understand what Viren desires; they have a comical yet complicated conversation on "conquering Xadia." Aaravos says the words several times where Viren shows hesitancy on what it means to rule over Xadia. Viren simply says that he wishes to safeguard the future lineages of humanity. Aaravos assures him that by conquering Xadia would he literally fulfill most of his desires. He is the one to suggest to Viren to steal The Sun Staff from Lux Aurea, the capital of the Sunfire Elves, stating the staff would hold useful power in strengthening his forces. This held true as the Sun staff, reforged with dark magic, was able to corrupt humans into strange versions of "sunfire elves." The staff yielded them with the immunity against fire thus able to sustain blows from Sunfire Elves' forged weapons and fire from dragons. This move also made the caterpillar familiar grow into the size of serpent. When Viren fails he still sees the caterpillar evolving in a cocoon. It seem the more Viren engages with dark magic and has nefarious plans for Xadia the closer Aaravos gets from being a mere projection and small familiar to something more manifested and concrete. Enemies Avizandum Aaravos despises Avizandum for imprisoning him for centuries, having taken immense satisfaction and outright joy in Viren's tale of how he and Harrow slew the Dragon King. He considered Avizandum to have been an "arrogant monster," and finds ire in not knowing the location of his prison within the mirror. Despite the luxurious accommodations of his current situation, Aaravos considers it to be a prison nonetheless. Azymondias Like Viren, Aaravos treats Zym as an object of magical usefulness. When cornered by Viren in the Dragon Spire, Aaravos encourages Viren to drain Zym for power so his capacity for dark magic would grow exponentially. Aside from his goals to increase in raw power, it could be assumed that Aaravos was also enacting a form of revenge against Avizandum for imprisoning him in the first place by hurting Zym, though he does not show any particular form of malice towards the tiny dragon. Rayla Khessa Aaravos seductively calls Khessa as arrogant as her grandmother before asking her if she desires to know how her grandmother died. He whispered something into the Khessa's ear, which makes her look horrified and then disintegrates her as she falls from the Sunforge. By doing this, he secures a sun mage’s staff and Viren corrupts it with dark magic. With the staffs, Viren transforms the human armies into corrupted monsters who are able to channel a dark version of the Sun Arcanum, which leads to immune to fire and fire-based attacks. Janai Ever since Aaravos has slayed The Sunfire Queen, Jania considers Viren and Aaravos her primary enemies. References }} Navigation Category:Relationships __NONEWSECTIONLINK__